


the squip

by smokingthedrugs



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Angst, Forgiveness, Friendship, Pac-Man marathons, Seven eleven, Slushies, Squipped!Michael au, Waterlogged Headphones, boyf riends — Freeform, totally not crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:57:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12678627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokingthedrugs/pseuds/smokingthedrugs
Summary: Jeremy tells Michael about the Squip one day, and Michael decides he needs to try one for himself.





	the squip

Michael was waking up from passing out after a seven hour long session of Pac-Man with Jeremy until three-AM. He woke up at eleven-nineteen. 

"How could this happen?" Michael said without checking the time. He could tell what time it was by looking outside. 

"I'm late on my second day, WOW!" He sighed heavily after picking up a stale chip off the floor and eating it. Next, Jeremy texts; 'hey, what happened? are you sick? if you are i'll pick up some tylenol and drop it off at your house after school.' Followed by a crying emoji.

'no, i'm fine,' Michael texts back. 'wanna go to sev' elev' after school?' Michael adds. 

'ya, sure, 'riend.' Says Jeremy. 

'come on, you hafta ditch school.' Michael says. 

'just once,' Jeremy says. 'see you at one.'

Michael won Pac-Man so he got to have anything he wanted from Jeremy for two weeks. 

It was one o'clock, Michael was ready and was walking to Seven Eleven listening to Bob Marley. Jeremy was there waiting for him. Michael turned off his music and took his headphones off. He yawned. 

"Jeremy, how long have you been here?!"

"Like, five minutes," Jeremy answered, followed by another few sentences. 

"Hey, Rich told me about this thing it's called a Squip. It's like a pill that makes you cool!"

"Great Jere, I'll have ta' try one." Jeremy gets sour grape and Michael gets Mountain Dew Red slushies. They both got home at four o'clock sharp. 

Michael ends up getting a Squip two days later. He's the coolest guy in the school after a week. He had the Squip for two months, then one day he goes to Seven Eleven with Brooke. Michael's Squip told him to get a sour grape slushie but instead he got Mountain Dew Red and drank it. His Squip shut off and made him a loser again. 

THE END!!!

**Author's Note:**

> this is fucking crack tbh. 
> 
> here's the story behind it; 
> 
> i was cleaning my room, when i found four crumbled sheets of paper. upon further inspection, i noticed these were a fan fiction, one written by my nine year old sister. after laughing my ass off, i wrote the whole thing out, and posted it here. enjoy!


End file.
